


Love Bite

by HydraHails



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHails/pseuds/HydraHails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post:</p>
<p>I need a fic where a natural bite or scratch from your mate won’t heal as fast as any other injury you get as a werewolf.</p>
<p>Cue Stiles biting Derek’s hand when Derek goes to cover his mouth to get Stiles to shut up for once.</p>
<p>And Derek being confused when the bite doesn’t heal immediately.</p>
<p>Until he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based off a post by Heathyr on tumblr, and I wrote it a bit quickly so hopefully it doesn't suck. But yeah, her url is Heathyr so you should go check her out!

He was just trying to get him to shut up.

“All I’m saying is that-”

“No, Stiles.”

“But Derek, come on-”

“Stiles.”

“Will you just listen to me just for a sec-”

Growling to himself, Derek pressed his hand against Stiles’ mouth, glaring at him. His fingers curled into his cheek to hold the position, and his thumb rested against the corner of his nose. Despite Stiles’ best efforts, Derek didn’t move an inch. Looking back over at Scott, he gestured at him with his empty hand to continue explaining the plan, but was cut off when Stiles bit into his palm, hard.

Yanking back, Derek looked down at his hand, red liquid forming in the palm. He was actually a bit impressed that the teen was able to draw blood. Stiles wasn’t the strongest of humans, and his only attack on people seemed to be sarcasm.

Stiles, on the other hand, was spluttering and spitting on the ground, his nose scrunched up. “Ew! Derek blood!” Stiles complained, scrubbing at his tongue, his eyebrows still knitted together and an exaggerated frown was on his face. He gave Derek a dirty look who in reply simply rolled his eyes and wiped the blood off onto the side of his jeans.

“You shouldn’t have bit me if you didn’t want blood in your mouth.” Derek said simply, shrugging his shoulders along with his eyebrows.

“Well you shouldn’t have covered my mouth with your hand!” Stiles squeaked, his voice rising in pitch.

Once again, Derek simply rolled his brown orbs before sighing in exasperation.

“Uhm,” Peter began from the sidelines, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, “If you guys are done flirting can we get back to the plan please?” He asked in irritation, obviously annoyed with having to spend so much time with teenagers.

“Wha- We weren’t flirting!” Stiles spluttered again, his eyes wide and panicked as he held up his hands.

Derek also seemed taken aback, but instead of voicing this, he just simply continued on with explaining the arrangement.

…

“Laura!” Derek whined, wiping at his eyes with a pout on his face, “Give it back!” He begged, reaching out for the truck his elder sister had clutched in her hands.

“What?” She teased playfully, pulling it back further, “Baby gonna cry?” She chuckled.

Sniffling, Derek’s eyes filled with tears as he shook his head, swatting the falling drops of salt water away as he tried to hide his face, “No.” He mumbled.

Noticing this, Laura’s face softened as she sighed, “Here you go Der-bear.” She caved in, handing him the toy car and wrapping her arm around his shoulders, “Sorry for being mean.” She apologized to the six year old.

His fingers latching onto the truck, Derek looked up at Laura, a smile stretching onto his lips, “S’okay.” He nodded, tears receding.

Chuckling at them as she passed, their Mother ruffled both of their hair, Derek’s black mass sticking up in random directions while Laura’s brown hair frizzed.

“Mom!” She whined, flattening it with her palms as she glowered.

“Laura!” Their Mother mimicked her tone before the three of them laughed, Laura desperately trying to reach up and mess up her hair also. Pulling herself up by their Mother’s shoulders, her nose had just reached her neck when she paused.

“Mom? What’s this?” She questioned in confusion, pulling back and pointing at a bruise on the side of her neck.

Suddenly going red, their Mother covered it with her hand, “It’s nothing.” She shook her head in embarrassment.

Derek also seemed bewildered, “I thought you said we couldn’t stay hurt.” He spoke out, his words sounding innocent on his lips. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips were pursed.

“Yeah.” Laura agreed, “How did you get that?” She asked before her eyes suddenly widened, “You’re not dying are you?” The nine year old panicked.

Tears suddenly filled Derek’s brown orbs again. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing his Mother, “You can’t die!” He shouted, the salt water streaming down his face as he dropped his truck, it falling forgotten to the floor, “You can’t!” His voice broke.

“I’m not dying.” Their Mother rushed her words, wrapping her arms around both of them and pulling them into a hug, “I’m fine, don’t you two worry.” She chided slightly, tightening her grasp around the two.

“How did you get that bruise then?” Laura mumbled into their Mother’s side, sporting her own drying tears.

“Well…” She trailed off hesitantly, debating whether or not if she should tell her young children this. Pulling back from them, she squatted so she could be at eye level, “Since we’re werewolves, we all have mates. Mine is your Father.” She began, but was cut off.

“What’s a mate?” Derek asked in bewilderment.

“I know what a mate is!” Laura taunted, saying the words as if they were a song. Sticking her tongue out at Derek, the young child crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

Laughing at her children, their Mother rolled her eyes, “You’ll find out when you’re older Derek. Don’t worry.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “Now where was I…” She trailed off, “When you find your mate, they’ll be able to leave natural marks on you like scratches, or bites, or even bruises.” She explained.

“Really?” Laura’s eyes widened in surprise, “But if they’re suppose to be the love of our life, why can they hurt us?” She asked in confusion.

Chuckling, their Mother shook her head, “I guess it’s because we trust them enough to allow them to do so.” She replied simply, “But you two won’t have to worry about this for a while.” She said.

“Yeah, well I’m older so I’ll get a mate first.” She jeered at her brother again before skipping off, Derek’s mouth dropping.

“Well I don’t want a mate anyways!” He shouted after her before muttering, “Whatever the heck it is…” He trailed off.

His Mother simply laughed.

…

“It’s a good idea!” Stiles said, his shoulders raised as he defended his plan.

“No, Stiles, it isn’t.” Scott replied with a stern face.

Sighing, Derek tiredly ran a hand over his face but was perplexed when it made his palm sting. Pulling it away from his face, his eyebrows knitted together when he saw that the bite mark was still there, the crescents red and angry as if they hadn’t healed at all.

‘What the…’ Derek wondered in his head before a childhood memory assaulted his mind, making his eyes widen and his mouth drop in shock.

‘No.’ Derek thought to himself, his eyes never straying from the mark, ‘There is no way Stiles of all people is my mate.’

But the proof was right in front of him, displayed as a cut in his palm. His eyes strayed over to Stiles, and it didn’t take much searching before he realized that he loved the idiotic teen. Although he’d never admit it, he adored his sarcastic nature and dry jokes. He was fond of the fact that Stiles tried to butt into everyone’s business and pulled all-nighters, either studying for school or doing research for the pack. He loved the fact that Stiles was always there for him, whether if it was when he harbored him while Derek was hiding or just simply with a comforting hand when he had lost Boyd to his own hands. But even though he realized this, it didn’t stop the shock.

“I, Uhm…” Derek paled slightly, “I’ll be back in a minute…” He trailed off before he disappeared out of the living room and into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he dropped his face into his hands.

His heart was speeding up and he was sure every werewolf in the other room heard it. His mind was racing along with the blood in his veins because Stiles was his mate and how the hell did this happen.

Stiles was his mate.

Stiles was his mate.

Stiles was his mate.

Derek could’ve repeated it a thousand times and he still would be dazed, because Derek was stony and cold while Stiles was bright and warm, despite his sarcastic nature. But Stiles was also cute and funny and Derek had found himself staring longer at the teen than he normally should, but he never realized that this was why. That he trusted Stiles enough to allow him hurt him and that he loved the teen.

Groaning to himself, Derek was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone entering.

“Hey Derek, are you okay?” A voice asked in concern, and Derek looked up to see a worried Stiles, his eye shining with fret.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Derek rushed out, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He spoke, grimacing at the obvious lie. 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles said, “I don’t need to have werewolf senses to know that you’re lying Derek.” He shook his head, “Seriously, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Waving off the question, Derek began, “Seriously Stiles, I’m fi-” He was cut off by Stiles eyes narrowing at his palm as it moved with the rest of his hand, the teen reaching out and grabbing it. 

His eyes stared at the bite mark for a minute before asking, “Why hasn’t this healed yet?” He questioned in bewilderment, it remaining only for a few seconds before his face took on a look of realization, surprising Derek. Letting go of his wrist, Derek’s hand fell the same time Stiles’ mouth did. “We’re- We’re m-mates?” Stiles stuttered out.

Derek instantly froze, his heart stuttering, “How can you tell from that?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Throwing him a dry look, Stiles said, “Instead of sleeping I spend my time researching Lycan lore and other supernatural crap; of course I know everything there is to know about them.” He bit out, but the alarm in his eyes gave away his cool demeanor.

“Look, Stiles, this doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it too.” Derek said, but he felt his heart fall short as he spoke the words.

Raising an eyebrow, Stiles questioned, “Do you want it to mean anything?”

Narrowing his eyes, Derek asked, “Do you?” Mentally cursing at himself for letting the teen rub off on him.

They stared at each other for a minute, searching one another’s faces before a smile formed on Stiles’ face and he tested the waters by stepping closer to Derek, their bodies nearly touching, “Maybe I do.” He whispered, leaning closer.

Smirking slightly, Derek replied, “Well maybe I do to.” He said snarkily, teasing Stiles with the tone. Remaining in place, Derek was making Stiles come to him.

They remained in that position for only a few seconds before Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and closed the gap, pressing his lips against Derek’s as his hands slid across the back of his neck, pulling him closer. In reply, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled their bodies together, leaving no room.

Nipping at the bottom of his lip, Derek asked for entrance and Stiles slightly replied, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to collide. Exploring each other’s mouths, Derek’s hands began to roam underneath Stiles’ shirt when-

“Will you two get a room further away from here?” Peter shouted form the other room, the two of them breaking apart as he did, “Everyone in here is a werewolf and we can hear you.” His eye roll could be heard in his voice.

“Yeah, listening to you two make out isn’t very pleasant!” Isaac added.

Stiles’ face went bright red, but Derek’s remained blank, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ and his arms were still wrapped around him, “Yeah, well it’s my place so get out!” He replied before pressing his lips to Stiles’ once again.

The bite in his hand still stung, but Derek was hoping that the mark would never leave.


End file.
